1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to tools and, more particularly, to a toolbox for containing various tools.
2. Related Prior Art
Tools such as drivers, bits, wrenches and sockets are often contained in a toolbox so that these tools can be carried conveniently. There have been various toolboxes. As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 262786, a toolbox includes two shells. An edge of one of the shells is connected to an edge of the other shell with hinges. An opposite edge of one of the shells is detachably connected to an opposite edge of the other shell with a buckle. Various compartments are defined in an internal face of each of the shells.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.